A New Addition
by EmotionallyImpaired
Summary: The RowdyRuff Boys weren't used to compasion and love. Even the Puffs can't knock some sense into them. But when the new RowdyRuff Girl comes along...things change. Especially for the guys. NOTE: Discontinued. Look into profile for details. 3
1. BullBunny

**Hey guys! Okay, so this is my VERY first PPG fan fiction so please be nice! Anwayz, I accept critique reviews but never flame ones.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy! **

Six pairs of eyes stared at the water filled glass tank that rested in front of them.

Long tubes and wires ran from inside to the machine that kept the thing contained in the tank alive.

The figure was a girl.

A girl with pale, white skin, and silver hair.

Her body was curled up in a ball, legs up to her chest, thin pale arms wrapped around.

Her head was hidden behind her long bangs so her face wasn't clear enough to see her features.

Her hair flowed along with the current of bubbles going from the bottom to the top.

"She's beautiful," Bubbles said, awed by the sight.

The others only nodded, not responding through verbal notions.

There was a seventh pair of eyes was watching them.

"She's a masterpiece," Professor Utonium said quietly, but it seemed that it was directed more to himself than to anyone else.

"When will she be able to get out?" Brick, the leader of the RowdyRuffs, said while turning to the professor.

"Well, she's been in there for about a month...so it'll be about...two, no thre- actually, tomorrow," he replied, smiling.

"But Dad, she's contained in a potassium water tank," Blossom began, looking doubtful," We'll have to wait for three more weeks before she can."

"Oh! I forgot about that," The professor slapped his forehead," But I've already set the awakening time for tomorrow."

Buttercup shrugged her broad, yet feminine, shoulders nochalantly,"Guess we'll have to wait for three weeks, then."

"But then she'll be in there awake for a few weeks," Boomer said.

"She'll be fine. I haven't accustomed her human features yet, so she'll be fine," the professor said, calming down. "She'll be in the rehabilitation period."

**Next day...**

"Boomer! What are you doing here?" Blossom said out loud, climbing down the steep steps to her father's new lab.

She had come down to do her daily routine of feeding her father's mutated rabbits every morning.

"Hm?" Boomer said, clueless. He was staring at the tank which contained the girl.

He turned his head towards the orange-haired Puff.

"Oh, hello Blossom," he said, turning his head back to the tank.

"Seriously, Boomer, what are u doing here?" Blossom sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing...just watching," he said in a dreamy tone.

His eyes wavered over the girl.

"Okay..." Blossom said indifferently. She took a bag of oil-dipped carrots and dumped its contents into the mutated rabbits' cage.

The little rascals gobbled on the food with much intent and fierce, that the sight made Blossom cringe in disgust and step back a few steps.

With her task finally done, she started to make her way up the steps. Her hand was on the railing when she asked, "Are you going to stay down here?"

Boomer only sat down on his spot, keeping his eyes glued to the tank, to answer her question.

Blossom sighed and said, "Okay...just don't be here long. Bye."

He remained silent but waved a lazy hand to her.

He listened to the sound of the bubbles over Blossom's loud foot-steps on the metal stairs.

**Three hours later...**

Boomer was still sitting in his spot, cross-legged, eyes still riveted.

The girl inside stirred. Her arms and legs began to unwrap and her head raised up, revealing her face.

Boomer raised his eyebrows.

She was _gorgeous._

Her slender face was beautiful.

She had leveled cheek bones, thin lips and a fair-sized nose.

Her eyes were still closed though.

Her whole body now was straight and vertical.

It seemed that she was little girl, about 4 years younger than Boomer and the others.

But nonetheless, she was beautiful.

Boomer stood up and made his way toward her, fascinated.

Her eyes began to open slowly, revealing dark, grey eyes.

He stretched out a hand and gently put his hand on the glass.

That was when her eyes met his.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

Her eyes resembled a dark pit. But of the beautiful sort. Dark orbs with a calming, yet fiery aura.

Boomer couldn't help but smile, both to him and to the girl.

Surprisingly, she smiled back, releasing the slight tension between them.

She raised her small hand and put it up against his.

"Boomer!" he heard Butch call his name.

His head turned to see his brother, who was climbing down the stairs with Buttercup, Brick and Blossom following.

"Didn't I tell you not to be here long?" Blossom said in a scolding tone.

Boomer didn't say anything, but turned his head back to the girl who was staring at the others with fascination.

"Squee!!!!" Bubble shrieked as she ran down the steps with the professor right behind her.

"She is so CUTE!" she shrieked again.

She ran up to the tank right next to Boomer.

The girl had a look of confusion.

Bubbles kept on squealing until Buttercup cupped her mouth and told her to shut up.

"Sorry...," the blonde said, calming down.

The professor approached the tank and looked at the girl with much interest.

The girl recoiled back, in which looked like fear.

_Go away_, a soft, gentle voice said out of nowhere.

Boomer looked around for the owner of the voice.

No one was there except the others, which he knew definitely weren't the owners of the voice.

The only one...the girl.

He looked at the faces of the others, it seemed that they had not heard any trace of the voice.

'It must be the girl,' Boomer thought.

[iIt's me, if that's what you're thinking,[/i the voice said again.

It was just in his head.

The girl was now looking straight into Boomers dark blue eyes.

He shook his head, 'No way.'

_Yes way_, she smiled at him.

"Boomer, can you step back please?" The prof. asked.

Hesitantly and reluctantly, he stepped back a few steps and stopped right next to his brothers.

The girl put her hands on the glass and had an alarmed look on her face.

_No, don't go!,_ she said.

Her mouth hadn't moved at all.

"Hm, she seems to take a liking to you Boomer," Brick said, watching the girl.

"Yeah, man," Butch winked at him and nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

Bubbles gave a glare to Butch.

"Dude, I didn't mean it like that you idiot," Brick said, annoyed.

Butch just laughed,"Yeah, I know man, just messin' with ya."

Bubbles looked relieved.

The girl's back was still up against the back wall of the tank.

"Don't be afraid," The prof said in a soft tone, "I won't hurt you."

The girl seemed to relax a bit, but stayed alert.

"What should we name her?" Buttercup said at once, looking at the others.

"I got dibbs on naming her Professor!" Bubbles said excitedly, throwing her hand up in the air.

"Oh, no you don't," Butch said, bumping her to the side. She shrieked.

"Yo, I wanna name her!" he said pointing at himself.

"Bunny! We should call her Bunny! It's suits her!" Bubbles said, bumping Butch out of the way.

"Because...the other Bunny..." Bubbles said quietly.

Silence.

"I say we name her Bull!" Butch cried out.

Everyone, including the girl, stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Why in the HELL would you want to name HER," Brick pointed at the girl," 'Bull'?"

" 'Cuz it sounds cool," was his simple answer.

Blossom, the prof, and Buttercup rolled their eyes.

"Nuh uh! _I_ say that we name her Bunny!" Bubbles insisted.

"Tch, that's what YOU say," Butch retorted.

"Bunny!"

"Bull!"

"Bunny!"

"Bull!"

"Bunny!"

"Bull!"

**"Bunny!"**

**"Bull!"**

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP?!"

Blossom yelled, getting in between the two.

'Yeesh...and I though that Buttercup and Butch arguing is annoying enough..' Blossom sighed in her head.

"Why don't we just put those two names togther?" The prof suggested.

_Why don't __**I**__ get a say in this...?_ Boomer heard her voice say in his head.

Boomer decided not to "think" anything back.

"Dad, you have GOT to be kidding us...I mean 'BullBunny?' Sounds like a freakin' retarded name if you ask me," Buttercup said and shoved her hands into her pockets.

_Hmm...I like it_, Boomer saw her smile.

"I agree, BullBunny sounds good," he said, without thinking.

Everyone turned to him.

Buttercup slapped her forehead and groaned.

"Are you serious?" Bubbles said, confused.

"Why not?" He said and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Because...erm..." Blossom couldn't find the right words.

Brick looked from his brother to the girl and saw her smiling.

"Hm, I also agree," he said sighing and closing his eyes.

"...Fine..." Butch said, "But it would sound so much better without the 'Bunny' part." He mumbled that last part.

"Okay..." Blossom said reluctantly.

"Oh God, fine," Buttercup said.

Bubbles was having the hardest time agreeing.

Finally, she shook her head and gave in.

"I'll go with it...but I won't like it..."

"Okay!" the prof clapped his hands together.

"BullBunny it is!" he said and smiled.

"Is that okay with you?" he turned back to the girl.

She nodded vigorously, grinning.

"Told you guys," Boomer said to everyone.

"Okay, BullBunny, welcome to the family," the prof said, smiling.

_**From then on, Boomer would always come down to the professor's lab every morning and go back up to his own house at about the end of the day.**_

_**During this time, he would talk to BullBunny.**_

**Two days into the rehabilitation period...**

"Do you seriously like the name 'BullBunny'?" Boomer said out loud.

That was the hundredth time he had asked her that.

Boomer was sitting on the white tiled floor, again cross-legged.

_Sigh...Yes, Boomer..._ she said in his head.

He smiled, "Okay, sorry, just double-checking."

_For the hundredth time_, she rolled her eyes.

Boomer smiled.

She smiled back.

A moment of short silence…

BullBunny mentally sighed, floated down to the bottom of the tank, crossed her legs and rested her head on the palm of her hand.

_Boomer..._

"Yeah?"

_Is Bubbles your girlfriend?_

"Ummm..." Boomer blushed a bit.

_She is, isn't she?,_ a sly sneer came across her face.

"Well, you can say that..." Boomer said, smiling.

For the first time, she opened her mouth.

And laughed.

The water made her laugh sound like someone was drowning half of their mouth up to the surface.

Boomer thought for a second or two she was drowning but then remembered that the prof hadn't set her human features yet.

He started to calm down.

**One week into the rehabilitation period...**

"EEEEKKKKK!" Blossom shrieked.

She had come down to do her early morning chore of feeding the mutated rabbits again, but this time they lunged at her hand when she dropped in the oil-dipped carrots.

Brick and Butch had also come down for some reason even Boomer couldn't figure out.

They watched as Blossom ran back and forth with two rabbits clinging on to her right hand with their teeth.

BullBunny stared in interest and laughed.

"Guys!!!!" Blossom cried out."A little help here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Butch laughed and received a glare from Brick.

"Okay, okay...yeesh..." he mumbled.

**Okay! So I'm just gonna stop there! This is more of an epilogue sort of….but the action will definitely come soon! **


	2. Memories

**Okay! This is the next chapter! So rejoice! Lol jk XDDD anyway…thank you for the reviews! They brought my self-esteem up a notch! I promise my writing will get better, there may be some typos but I'm trying my best! And once again…Thank you for the reviews! XD**

Blossom was still running around the lab with the evil bunnies clinging on.

"Help me!" she screamed.

"Good Gosh! Why don't you just hold still and we can just rip those brutes off your hand?!" Butch said, impatient and put his hands on his hips.

At that, Blossom stopped in her tracks and whimpered in pain.

Brick went over to her and grabbed hold of the rabbits.

"Don't move, this is gonna hurt," he said in a cool voice.

At that, he pulled on the rabbits so hard that Blossom screamed. The teeth that had bitten down into her skin slightly ripped through and it bled.

Blossom looked like she was going to faint or something.

Brick looked disgustingly at the mutants as he held them away from him. Blossom's blood was all over their teeth while they huffed like a dog.

"Eww…" Butch said, looking at Blossom's hand. "Nasty…"

BullBunny looked like she was going to vomit.

Brick took and the rabbits and threw them inside their cage, not really caring if they got hurt or not.

To tell the truth, he was kind of angry at the things…they bit Blossom. _Blossom _for heaven's sake.

'What the hell am I thinking?' he thought, shaking is head.

_Ooooo looks like Red there has the hotts for the other Red, _BullBunny said in her head.

Of course, Boomer heard her and thought back, 'Well, yeah…kind of noticed that. He always had a liking to her for some reason…'

_Like you and Bubbles?_

BullBunny looked at him and smiled that sly smile again.

Boomer shook his head and smiled.

_Thought so…._

"Hey, are you okay?" Brick asked, approached Blossom, who was holding her injured hand tightly.

Blossom looked surprised but said coolly, "Yeah, I'm fine…just gotta find some disinfectant. My dad should have some around here…"

Blossom turned her back to him and started searching for the disinfectant.

As she checked her father's shelves she bent her head low so her face wasn't visible.

She was blushing under her bangs.

'What am I thinking? I mean it's just Brick…'she thought.

**Two weeks into the rehabilitation period….**

Boomer sat alone on his usual spot on the floor facing BullBunny.

The professor had attached some wires and organ detectors on her body.

The machine right outside at the side of tank beeped every few seconds as it counted the beat of her heart.

A computer stood right next to it.

Long, thin wires ran from the data base and into the tank. Two suction cups were attached to her temples, little traces of data being transferred to her head.

_Boomer_, she 'said'.

"Yeah?" he said out loud.

_When am I going to get out of here?_

"I believe Bubble's father said that you'll be free in a week."

_Yeah, __**Bubble's**__ father eh? Not the girls' father?_

Boomer slightly frowned.

He was tired of her pointing out traces of him liking Bubbles.

It was cute at first, but it got annoying after the first three.

She seemed to have sensed that he was annoyed with her.

_Sorry….,_ she said.

"It's okay," he sighed.

_Boomer_.

"What?"

_How does it feel to be a human?_

"What do you mean?"

_I mean how does it feel? A lot of pain? Happiness? _

"Depends…" he said quietly.

_When the professor was downloading everything into my mind…I was thinking. About the bad things that he set into my memory banks._

"And?"

_Well…he also downloaded the memories of the girls. So I know everything they know and every single experience they've been through. Same for you and your brothers._

"Yeah…" he said.

He didn't know where she was going with this.

_Well…I saw something that I didn't think I would see._

"What?"

_You_.

"Me?"

She nodded, _Mhmm… _

"What about me?"

_Well…I saw you….beating on some girl…who is she?_

"A girl?"

_She didn't look like a regular girl though…she looked like an android or robot like me. _[[Note: BullBunny is a humanized android _She had blue triangles for her hair. She was blue all over._

Boomer suddenly remembered.

"XJ9…." He said under his breath.

BullBunny held a confused look.

"She was…it was a long time ago. She was used for practice when Project: Rowdy was launched."

_So she was just a toy?_

"Sort of…" Boomer chuckled, "I remember her mom scolding us for going too hard on her. Especially Butch."

_Okay….but this isn't really my point._

"Then what is?"

_Did you used to be a bad person? Were you a villain?_

Boomer was silent. He didn't want to remember anything from his past.

_Were you?_

There were several moments of silence.

_You can't lie to me Boomer… I know you were. So what's the point of hiding it?_

Boomer gritted his teeth.

All of his horrible memories came rushing back into his mind.

The people he had killed, the scenes when blood was spilled on the ground.

Screaming, fire, cold-blooded feelings…

_Boomer?_

That snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Argh..." he shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling.

_I saw it. You killed a lot of people._

Boomer couldn't take it anymore.

He buried his head into his hands.

All that time he spent in therapy to rid of those horrible memories.

3 years.

All of it is coming back.

**There you go….sorry…I kind of had to rush on this ;;;; but oh well! I hope you liked it for me to continue **

**And thank you for the reviews! XD**


End file.
